


Hot Twink Takes A Weiner

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk, The Strokes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is all riled up after sexting a friend and decides to take matters into his own hands to deal with his loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Twink Takes A Weiner

Julian fidgeted in his bed as he found himself all alone and horny as fuck yet again that night. It wasn’t like he had anyone to be with of course, being single and all. It wasn’t like he was gonna go out and find someone to fuck him either. He was already half naked to begin with, laying in bed with just his undies, he couldn’t even remember what got him so hot. It could’ve been the vague sexting he was doing with a close friend, even though it never got him wanting so badly before. It was probably the nudes he received from an even closer “friend” that made him want that cock balls deep in him. Julian would swear up and down to prove he wasn’t into getting bent over and fucked till he couldn’t walk, but in reality he was a sucker for a long lean guy with curly hair and maybe a bit of facial hair that would hold him from behind and love his wide thighs and slightly flabby stomach. He wasn’t totally insecure about his form he just wanted someone to absolutely love it. 

Julian found himself slithering out of bed looking into his night stand for his “physical aids” as he’d say to his friends but really it was just a sex toy he’s never opened and a heavily used bottle of lube. Julian decided tonight would be the night to break open the strangely labelled object so he sat cross legged on his bed fiddling with the packaging. He’d had that thing sitting in his end table for nearly a year without being opened. How it got there Julian wasn’t 100% sure, he must’ve picked it up one night when he was drunk as a joke or maybe for actual use. Julian’s eyes widened once he opened the box, out came a dildo, as guessed, but it must’ve been at LEAST 12 inches long. Julian’s never seen a thing that damn big, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t gonna try and hop on it. It had a suction cup on it for God knows what but Julian wasn’t dumb, he could figure it out. He stood up from his bed and looked in his mirror, looking a bit funny in the mirror holding a 12” synthetic dick but, hey, at least he was home alone. Julian wasted no time figuring out where to stick that suction cup, right to the mirror, and he wouldn’t be facing it so he wouldn’t get embarrassed. He got on his knees staring at the phallus for a little before he decided he should probably do something with it before his hard on causes him to faint or something. He slipped off his snug boxer-briefs and tossed them aside, giving himself a little perpetration sigh before he went for his lube. He was experienced in playing with himself so getting his fingers wet and sticking a finger or two inside of himself but he couldn’t get too crazy. He pulled his fingers out to see if he could get the tip in but he couldn’t and it even kinda hurt.

“Shit..” Julian mumbled realizing things weren’t exactly going to fit. It made only him more determined though, so he went ahead to three fingers, then to four. God he’s never been so close from just fingering but he had to save it for the best part— or what he assumed would be the best part. He quickly drew his fingers away so he couldn’t fuck up and get ahead of himself and have a dildo sticking to his bedroom mirror for no reason. Julian positioned himself on the tip, the way it poked in ever so slightly didn’t bother him as much now.

“Okay, I’m totally gonna fuck myself on my bedroom mirror, but hey, could be worse.” He said to himself, which admittedly happened more than often these days. He bit his plump bottom lip while reaching back and using his left hand to steady the toy into position while he slid himself back onto it, shuddering and stopping once he was halfway down.

“O-Oh my god.” Julian choked to himself, he had accidentally pressed further, it seemed more than what he could take. He took a moment to himself before moving forward and back on it, not totally on his hands and knees but rather leaning slightly up so he didn’t lose his balance and accidentally shove that whole thing into him. He rocked gently on it hissing to himself, imagining a certain someone fucking him like that, gently and slowly. Julian’s free hand slipped from his thigh onto his dick, not even trying to contain himself as he started pumping his dick and riding the toy faster. He felt like he was going to cum but he wasn’t gonna let himself go just yet, he loved baiting and teasing in regular sex so why not do it when he’s alone. Julian slid his thumb over his tip just as he felt his first orgasm. He shook and cried out, his left hand slipping off the mirror to pull his own hair, he couldn’t help but break a sweat since he always had powerful orgasms. Before he knew it he had the full 12’ inches of his toy inside of him and he was riding it like the hungry slut his lover always told him he was. Julian didn’t mind it when they called him that especially in the throes of passion. He used his other fingers to gently stroke himself off while he moaned desperately for more, God, if only that dildo could cum in him and fill him up how he liked.

“Oh my god Thomas, Thomas fuck me…!” Julian cried within himself, he didn’t care what his neighbors could hear, he couldn’t even hear the sound of his skin slapping against the mirror. He felt like he was reaching his second orgasm but he was torn between letting himself cum or not, he wanted to call Thomas and ask since the were just dirty talking previously but he knew he was busy. Julian decided to let himself ride that toy for a little longer till he was nothing but whimpers and couldn’t think straight. He slid his thumb off his dick feeling his body shake and lurch forwards as he blew two loads, crying out for Thomas with his voice breaking as if he’d been screaming for days. He loved orgasms like that, he made such a mess all over himself on his stomach and thighs and even on his chest if he was positioned properly. Julian have a relieved sigh before panting for his breathing to return to normal, he didn’t even hop off the toy before opening his camera on his phone and taking a picture that just hid his face but showed his flaccid dick and his cum splattered torso so he could show his lover. 

“Thomas is gonna love this..” He whispered to himself as he sent the photo with a little caption to his lover, he always knew just what Thomas liked.


End file.
